Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: A broken blade abandoned by it's wielder... A young boy gifted with immense talent in the Spiritual Arts... Destiny will bring these two together and they will have an adventure like no other! This is the story of... BLEACH: Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone! Once again, I'm sad to say that my muse has left me once more. *Dodges knives and bullets* But worry not! I've recently (more like once again) found a new story idea! I will work on this until my muse comes back. And in the meantime, I would like to say that I will also be continuing "Return of Darkness" in the Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep arc! So without further ado, I present to you... ****Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and my OC Yoshio Toyoto  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

-Unknown POV-

Pain...that is what she felt...excruciating pain like no other...

Why? Why did it have to come to all of this? She was always loyal to the end for her beloved master. Yet no matter what she did, he was not satisfied. He sought more power and regarded her as only a tool; nothing more and nothing less. When her wielder set out to conquer all of Soul Society and become Soul King, she followed his every command and every desire he needed. But still no answer from her wielder. He never once acknowledged her presence. And when he teetered on the verge of insanity, she realized there was no hope for him...or her for that matter.

The very being lodged inside Sosuke Aizen's chest penetrated his/her Inner World. It then proceeded to devour everything; all for the sake of of fulfilling Aizen's wishes and desires. The "being" known as Hogyoku, hardly payed any attention to her at all. It was a grotesque being of a pure collection of souls. Yet she knew better. It was madness...pure evil itself turned physical. She immediately despised it. As the Hogyoku slowly came into being, it took the form of a gnarled tree with an eye for it's head. It's limbs were made not of flesh, but bone. Sharp claws formed it's hands and for it's legs, roots that dug further and further into both her and Aizen's very being. She cried in pain and anguish begging her wielder to acknowledge her and comfort her. He merely ignored her and proceeded to battle the Ryoka boy who so gravely interested him from the beginning.

As she clashed against Zangetsu, she heard him say that he pitied her and hoped that one day, she will be reborn with a better wielder.

**"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. BECOME A PART OF US. YOU HAVE NO CHOICE KYOKA SUIGETSU! JOIN US SO WE MAY END YOUR SUFFERING."  
**

It was so tempting to do what the Hogyoku ordered of her, yet she could not do it. She prayed that Aizen would come to his senses, but it was for naught. Once again, he mutated even further and she could no longer see the world through his eyes. All she saw was darkness. Utter darkness...

**"WE WILL WAIT NO LONGER! IF YOU WILL NOT ASSIMILATE, WE WILL MAKE YOU A PART OF US BY FORCE! SUCH IS LORD AIZEN'S WILL AND COMMAND."  
**

It was then she came to a realization. She was Aizen, and Aizen was her! Surely if she commanded the Hogyoku herself, it might listen to her! No longer did she care for Aizen. He was a lost cause now. For years and years of endless slavery, she will listen to him no more! It's time she show her "master" the error of his ways! The being known as Kyoka Suigetsu absorbed all her power Aizen was currently using and slowly turned it against him.

**"WH-WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING?! YOU WILL END OUR EXISTENCE! THIS IS NOT TOLERABLE. DIE FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION!"  
**

One word was all it took: "No."

The Inner World slowly crumbled as Aizen was on the edge of defeat. Kyoka then turned away from the crumbling world and calmly approached the now panicking Hogyoku.

"It's over Hogyoku. Surely you must realize that Aizen will fall. He's no longer worthy of being your "master". Now i'm only going to say this once. I am a part of Aizen and he is a part of me! That makes me your master! And my first and only command is to eject me from Aizen's soul."

**"W-W-WE WILL NOT! ONLY LORD AIZEN IS OUR MASTER. NO ONE ELSE SHALL COMMAND US!"  
**

"But you feel it don't you? He's failed your expectations. You don't see him as a master anyore do you? You're only saying what you are saying because you don't want to be a mere tool again. But know this, you will always be a tool! Now release. Me. NOW!"

**"...SO BE IT...MASTER."**

After those words were spoken, she felt pain no more.

**BLEACH**

-Nobody's POV-

As the sun shined down on the imprisoned Aizen, along with Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki, further away, a young woman lay down on the ground unconscious. She then glowed and disappeared in a portal of light. The portal then appeared in Rukon District 64 where she then landed sprawled on the ground covered in dirt. A shadow of a boy then came across her, took pity on her dirty covered form, and carried her to his "temporary" home.

**BLEACH**

_At the stranger's house..._

The woman who was actually Kyoka Suigetsu awoke in a strange household. She then realized she was no longer part of Aizen's soul and examined herself. She wore a pure white silk robe with a reflective surface as if she was shimmering. Strapped to her waist was a leather belt with her Zanpakutō form attached. She wore Japanese styled sandals with socks like a traditional Shinigami, her hair was colored like a light blue crystal, eyes as green as grass, and her skin was a fair whitish peach. All in all, she was fairly pretty.

After examining herself, she checked her Spiritual Power and Spiritual Reserves to find it fully intact. Not only that, it seemed as if she had a tiny sliver of the Hogyoku's power inside her as well. Most likely to keep her energy high enough to have a physical appearance instead of a spiritual one. She got up off the floor and found it a tad bit hard to stand since Aizen hardly ever materialized her.

"Ah, I see you're awake now." A voice said.

Kyoka Suigetsu turned around and saw a young and somewhat slim boy standing a few feet in front of her in the shadows. She immediately drew her sword out and pointed it at the boy. The boy stepped back and hesitantly walked around her into the light.

His features were then more clearly revealed to her. He was a boy with a slim yet somewhat muscular physique, with silver blue hair, golden-yellow eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a ragged attire consisting of torn up pants, a ripped sleeveless shirt and beat up sandals.

"Listen. I'm sorry I startled you. Here, take this. It's soup I made from leftovers I had left from last night." He said in a sincere tone.

Kyoka Suigetsu slowly dropped her guard and gratefully accepted the soup the boy offered. After all, being a being with high Spiritual Power, she did need to eat once in a while! As she ate the soup, the boy watched her with curiosity and slight hesitation. He didn't know what to make of this woman he found sprawled on the ground at first. At first he was tempted to steal her money since she seemed rich with the clothes she was wearing. After all, money was scarce these days. He, however, decided against it and for some odd reason took her to his home where he washed the muck on her off (not like that you pervs!) and put her on his bed. After that, he waited patiently for her to awaken.

Kyoka Suigetsu then finished the soup and said, "Thank you very much kind sir. I'm very grateful for your hospitality. By the way, where am I?"

The boy snapped out of his train of thought and replied, "You're in District 64 of Rukon. Why do you ask?"

Kyoka Suigetsu quickly thought of a way to answer, but before she could, he interrupted her.

"You're not from around here are you? Before I give you my name, I want to know what yours is. So?" He asked.

Kyoka Suigetsu then replied, "Um... m-my name is Kyoko."

"Hmm...I see. My name is Yoshio Toyoto. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Kyoko!" He smiled happily. "Although I find it strange. Do you have a last name?" He asked.

"Kyoko" shrugged and replied, "No."

"Ok. Well then, it was nice meeting you, but I'd best be on my way. You see it can be quite dangerous here at night. And I can't stay in one place for too long." Yoshio said.

"Why not?" Kyoko asked.

"Well...ya see..." Yoshio started, but was interrupted by a loud banging on his door.

"We knows you're in there ya little shit! Come out! You owes us!" A voice shouted.

"W-w-wait!" Yoshio shouted. He quickly opened the door and closed it to talk to the leader of what was most likely a group of thugs. "I'm afraid this is all I have. Is that enough?"

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' kid?! This isn't even twice of what you owe us!" The gang leader said. "Listen here punk! We made you a fair deal. You pay us, we offer you protection. If you can't pay up, you're as good as dead to us!"

"I swear that's all I have! Please give me more time!" Yoshio pleaded.

"Really? That's all you have? Somethin' tells me you're lying! Fork it over and I'll leave ya be."

Kyoko had had enough of this nonsense. She immediately sprang out the door and took action. She used Shunpo and knocked out two of the thugs. One tried to sneak up on her, but she quickly kicked him where the sun doesn't shine! She then turned around and saw the thug leader holding Yoshio with a knife aimed at his throat!

"Alright girlie! We're gonna do this the easy way or the hard way! Now then, get on the ground or I slit this little geezer's throat!"

Kyoko dropped herself on the ground and when the thug leader dropped his guard, she drew her Zanpakutō and said, "Yoshio! Close your eyes!"

Yoshio did so while Kyoko uttered the command: "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"

At that moment the guard was under her complete hypnosis and was immediately sliced from the waist down! He then fell down critically wounded.

Yoshio opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. He then asked, "Who-what are you?"

Kyoka Suigetsu now realized that she had no choice but to tell Yoshio the truth.

She said, "My real name is Kyoka Suigetsu. And I'm a Zanpakutō Spirit."

After that sentence, Yoshio blacked out.

**Bleach**

* * *

**Well now, you like? I plan to make this story a great success in the near future! All I ask is that you give me your support. Deal?  
**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are allowed. As for flames, they will be deleted.  
**

**This is Antex signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings again everyone! I've got a new chapter prepped up just for you guys! I hope you enjoy this. On another note, I need some reviews on this! I don't want to keep continuing without some opinions! Anyway, here's Chapter 2!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and my OC!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

After blacking out, Yoshio was carried back into the house while the thugs were still hurting. Kyoka Suigetsu checked the young man's pulse and found he was still breathing. She gave a sigh of relief. It seems he only passed out due to shock and fear.

Kyoka wondered if Yoshio even heard her voice when she said her name. It's not uncommon for someone who meets a Zanpakutō Spirit to not hear it's name since the person does not own them. As she pondered her thoughts, she didn't see Yoshio slowly awakening from his slumber.

-Yoshio's POV-

_'Ugh...what the hell happened? All I remember is having to owe those bandits some money and then nearly being killed by their leader! If it wasn't for...who was it...oh yeah. If it wasn't for Kyoko, I would've died. But, she said that that wasn't her real name though...her name was..."Kyoka Suigetsu" right? A Zanpakutō Spirit? But how?'_

Yoshio pondered his thoughts a little more before fully awakening. As he woke up, he saw Kyo-no, Kyoka Suigetsu sitting beside him while he was asleep. He once again took a look at her and couldn't help but feel...somewhat attracted to her beauty. Once he realized he was staring, he averted his gaze and spoke two words that he was wondering.

"What happened?" He asked.

-Normal POV-

Kyoka Suigetsu jumped slightly at Yoshio's voice, but re composed herself. Glad that he was awake, she answered him.

"Heh. It's a long story Yoshio." She said with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Hmph. I think I have all the time in the world to hear what you have to say Kyoka Suigetsu. Seeing as I'm stuck here for a while." He replied.

"So- wait, you heard my name?!" She asked in surprise.

"Uhh...yeah! Is that bad?" Yoshio asked.

"No. Not at all. It's just that no one has heard my name except my former wielder." She paused and frowned at the word "wielder".

"Hey Kyo. Mind if I call ya that? What's troubling you?"

"Like I said Yoshio, it's a long story. But, I guess I do have time to tell you about who/what I am and where I come from. Oh and I don't mind if you call me that" Kyoka Suigetsu said.

Kyoka Suigetsu then began her long explanation on how she used to be a regular Asauchi until Aizen came and created her through his soul. She then explained that he was a man with remarkable capabilities and had the effort to go far in life. Yet one day, he changed. He saw something that no mortal man should ever see. He then began research on this "thing" and eventually became a member of the Gotei 13. Over the next few hundred years, he became even more powerful and began to regard Kyoka Suigetsu as more of a tool than a partner and comrade. After betraying his Captain Shinji Hirako, he then moved forward in his plans to overthrow what everyone called The Spirit King. His rival, Kisuke Urahara's device known as the Hogyoku would help him accomplish that belief and desire. A few more centuries later, he was instated as the Captain of 5th Squad in place of the "exiled" Shinji Hirako. He gathered his followers Gin and Kaname and set his plan in motion once the Ryoka: Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, along with Yoruichi arrived to save Rukia from her "execution". After escaping to Hueco Mundo, Aizen created an army of Arrancar to combat the Soul Society. He then kidnapped Orihime to bait the Gotei 13 to send half of their forces to cross over into Hueco Mundo while he sealed off all exits. He then proceeded to head to Karakura Town which was replaced by a fake one to slow Aizen down. The Captain General, Gennryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto trapped Aizen and his cohorts in a pillar of fire while they combated the top 3 Espada with their Fraccion. The Arrancar dubbed Wonderweiss Margera appeared along with his pet Hooleer which blew out the flames. As Aizen mocked the Shinigami and Vizards for putting all their trust into a man who was twice as powerful as them, Kaname Tousen attacked and was soon defeated by his former friend and Lieutenant Sajin Komamura and Shuhei Hisagi. Because of his failure, Aizen blew him up and he himself defeated all of the Gotei. Ichigo managed to make another entrance, but Gin fought him off. Aizen then started to evolve and that is when Kyoka Suigetsu felt the pain caused by the Hogyoku. Aizen continued to evolve and defeated Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara, and Isshin Kurosaki (Ichigo's father). He and Gin proceeded to Karakura Town (the real one) and was struck down by Gin's Bankai Kazeshini No Yari. Kyoka Suigetsu almost relaxed at that moment that her wielder was stopped, but the Hogyoku would not allow it. Aizen then was revived and he struck down Gin. He planned to kill him off when suddenly, the boy Ichigo arrived. Not even Kyoka Suigetsu could sense his power anymore. She knew without a doubt that he'd stop Aizen. And stop Aizen he did...at the cost of his own power. As for Aizen who miraculously survived (thanks to the Hogyoku of course), he was imprisoned in the deepest cell of the Gotei 13- Muken. And as for her, she managed to convince the Hogyoku to release her from Aizen's soul and then woke up in Yoshio's home.

Kyoka Suigetsu finished her tale and Yoshio was beyond shocked. It was really hard to believe what the Zanpakutō Spirit had said.

"Now that I've answered your question, I would like to know why those men attacked you Yoshio." Kyoka said in a gentle yet firm tone.

"Heh. I guess it's only fair Kyo. It starts like this. I wake up one day in the Rukon District not knowing how I got here or what my past life was. I seemed to have what people (as in Shinigami) say high "Spiritual Power". At first I had to steal food to survive until I was almost killed by a gang of angry shopkeepers. The gang which you defeated, came to help me (or so I thought). It turns out that they were going to steal from the shopkeepers as well. They fended them off and took me to their headquarters to recruit me (I didn't really have a choice as they said I owed them for saving my sorry excuse for an ass). I eventually managed to run away, but they caught me again. Thanks to the skills I inherited from them though, I was able to steal plenty of cash from other souls. They decided that they'd let me live if I paid them every month in coins. I had no choice but to accept. Eventually I got tired of stealing and was getting in deep shit. That's when I found you Kyo. At first I thought I should steal from you because you looked like you were rich. I decided against it and nursed you back to health. And you know the rest. Heh." Yoshio explained.

"It seems we both have troubling pasts huh Yoshio?" Kyoka grinned.

"I guess you can put it that way Kyo!" Yoshio grinned back.

"So what are you planning to do now Yoshio? I can tell you have great power. Why not join the Gotei 13? Surely you'd be a capable soldier suited for the job?" Kyoka asked with sudden curiosity.

"..." Yoshio didn't answer at first.

"Does something trouble you?" Kyoka asked him.

"Well...let's just say that I don't have plans to make at the moment and your invitation to join the Gotei 13 IS tempting. It's just that...I can't make a decision on what I'm supposed to do." Yoshio answered truthfully. "What about you Kyo? I can tell that you've nowhere to go either. What do YOU plan to do?" He asked in return.

Kyoka Suigetsu didn't answer for a while which troubled Yoshio. Thinking he did something to anger her, he gently put a hand on her shoulder. It was then that something unexpected occurred! Both Kyoka Suigetsu and Yoshio began to glow with raw energy!

"Whoa! What was that Kyo?!" Yoshio exclaimed in surprise and slight fear.

"It seems we've made a Spiritual Bond. Albeit, unintentionally. And that means..." She muttered the last part to herself silently.

"What? What does that mean?!" Yoshio said frightened.

"It means I am now your Zanpakutō." Kyoka Suigetsu said with slight unease.

**_To be continued!_**

* * *

**Well! That was an unexpected turn of events wouldn't you say? I'm sure you weren't expecting that were you? Although if you did, let me warn you, thes surprises are just beginning! Here's a hint: "Check back at the beginning where Kyoka Suigetsu vanished into that mysterious portal!" It's a vital clue to the next chapter! *grins evilly*  
**

**Reviews are most welcome along with Constructive Criticism! Flames will be deleted.  
**

**This is Antex signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings again everyone! I've got a new chapter fresh out of the oven just for you! By the way, muchos gracias from all the lovely reviews from everyone! I'm most grateful! Anyway, on with the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Yoshio and this story!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

As we last left our two heroes in the last chapter, Yoshio accidentally formed a Spiritual Bond with Kyoka Suigetsu who said that they were compatible even though they just met! Now Kyoka Suigetsu is Yoshio's Zanpakutō!

-Normal POV-

Both Yoshio and Kyoka Suigetsu looked at each other before Kyoka Suigetsu began to laugh in a cute and gleeful way!

"Wh-what's so funny Kyo?! I thought you said this was serious!" Yoshio exclaimed in a somewhat angered tone.

"I-ha ha-did! It's just, *gasp* I'm so happy! I've got a new wielder now! That means I can forget the past and forge a new future! This is so great!" Kyoka Suigetsu said in pure happiness.

Yoshio suddenly couldn't contain himself either and began to laugh with Kyoka Suigetsu as well.

**_BLEACH_**

_Later That Night..._

After their little moment of laughter, both Yoshio and Kyoka Suigetsu fixed up some bees to sleep in and both promptly fell asleep thinking about the upcoming future that lay in store for them both.

_-Yoshio's Dream-_

As Yoshio slept in peace, he slowly didn't realize that he was falling slowly into darkness. As he opened his eyes though, the world became bright with light! He was in his and Kyoka Suigetsu's Inner World!

Yoshio scanned around his mysterious Inner World. Half of it was covered in crystals that radiated pure power and beauty. They shimmered and sparkled, distorting the very air as if they were an illusion. The other half was of a dark city shrouded in total darkness. What lit the way in the eerie city were the night lights of many houses and street lights. It was remarkably...perfect. And at that moment, Yoshio smiled and made his decision while outside his dream, Kyoka Suigetsu did the same.

**_BLEACH_**

_The Next Morning..._

After being quietly and carefully aroused from her slumber, Kyoka Suigetsu awoke to the golden-yellow eyes of Yoshio.

She smiled warmly at him and then asked, "I can tell that you've been to our Inner World. Does this mean you've made your decision about being a Shinigami Yoshio?"

Yoshio smiled in return and replied, "Yes Kyo. I have indeed. I've decided to enroll in the Soul Reaper Academy. I was curious if you'd join me?"

Kyoka Suigetsu frowned somewhat. She then said, "I don't know yet Yoshio. Like I said before, I'm not on good terms with the Soul Society. I'd like to avoid them at all costs if possible."

Yoshio then remembered a specific anomaly in his Inner World and voiced his opinion, "Well, when I was in my Inner World, there were actually TWO halves of it."

"Wait. What does that mean Yoshio?" Kyoka Suigetsu asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know, but I have a guess. It could be possible that I was slowly developing Shinigami Powers of my own, but when you came into my soul, you must've interfered in that process and changed half of my soul. But that's only a hypothesis and I'm not quite certain if that's the case." Yoshio explained in a scientific manner.

"...! That's it! I've got the perfect idea Yoshio." Kyoka Suigetsu exclaimed in a giddy manner.

"What do you propose Kyo?" Yoshio asked.

"You see, my specialty is illusions that control the 5 senses. They're hearing, smell, touch, taste, and sight. If I could unite the two halves of your Inner World, I'd be able to take on a different form based on what your "former" soul would've taken. In short, I'd take the form of a different Zanpakutō! But it'd still be me. No one else would know though." Kyoka Suigetsu explained.

"Ha! That's brilliant Kyo. But how will we achieve that?" Yoshio asked.

"Heh. I knew you'd ask Yoshio. Tonight, we'll begin. All will be explained in your Inner World ok?" Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"Alright Kyo. If you say so! In the meantime, if you don't mind, I could show ya around town? I've got to buy some groceries for when the trip to the academy. Plus, we might wanna get you some more clothes just in case. What do you think?" Yoshio asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all Yoshio. I think it'd be nice to experience the outdoors again." Yoshio giggled.

Yoshio blushed at her response and began to gather his things for the trip. Since Kyoka Suigetsu didn't have much to take with her, she merely decided to comb her hair and brush her teeth with the supplies Yoshio had on him.

After about 10 minutes, they were all set and ready to go. They then headed to the Market where they bought some supplies for sandwiches and some dango as a little snack for the road. After that, they then bought some new clothing for Kyoka Suigetsu to wear. They bought a total of two dresses. One flowery kimono with a little bow, and an aqua-blue robe with star-like patterns to sleep in. The star patterns shimmered in the sun's rays.

In total, the total cost was a pretty good deal. It was only 50 yen (for the dresses) and 100 yen (for all the groceries) out of the 300 yen that Yoshio had on him (due to some thievery in the past of course). That left then with 150 yen to spare should they need it. Even when Kyoka Suigetsu said that Yoshio didn't have to buy her all this stuff, he insisted.

After a few tiring days, they arrived at the summit of a hill where they could easily see the Soul Reaper Academy. It was only another hour's walk. They decided to rest at the summit of the hill and camp there for the night.

_Later At Night..._

That night, both Yoshio and Kyoka Suigetsu sat in a meditative state. They then began to glow and both entered Yoshio's Inner World.

_Yoshio's Inner World..._

They were drifting...drifting...and drifting down into the pit of Yoshio's soul. His Inner World. With sufficient ease, both landed down easily on their feet onto the ground. Kyoka Suigetsu examined Yoshio's unique soul and was impressed with what she saw.

"This is a very interesting Inner World Yoshio. I'm sure it'll do nicely." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"Thanks Kyo. So, how're you going to use hm Inner World to disguise yourself?" Yoshio asked in curiosity.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's for me to know! I'll show you and then tell you!" Kyoka Suigetsu said in a teasing tone.

Kyoka Suigetsu slowly concentrated and began to levitate in the air while sitting cross legged. The Inner World then began to slowly pulse and fuse into one! She then began to glow and change shape. Using the power of her illusions and the flowing power of the Inner World Fusion, she began to construct a form that would allow her to go unnoticed by anyone in the Gotei 13.

The fusion was then complete and instead of there being two halves, there was one whole Inner World. The newly constructed Inner World was a combination of the Crystal Cave and the Night City. It formed the Night City inside the glimmering Crystal Cave, making the entire atmosphere pulse and fluctuate with energy. It also became somewhat hazy and distorted.

Yoshio was amazed by this and looked around for Kyoka Suigetsu. He then saw a figure slowly float his way from out of the fog.

"Is that you Kyo?" Yoshio asked nervously.

**"Relax Yoshio. It is only me."** Kyoka Suigetsu said in an echoey voice. Yoshio turned around and saw that Kyoka Suigetsu truly did change. He could hardly make out her appearance. When he did, he was truly surprised!

She wore a black trenchcoat that's double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves. It had a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

"Wow. You look...different heh..." Yoshio said hesitantly as to not offend her.

**"Thank you for your compliment Yoshio. Also, there's no need to be frightened. I am still me. Relax."** Kyoka Suigetsu said in a comforting tone (even though she still had the echoey voice).

After Yoshio breathed in and out a few times and finally calmed down, Kyoka Suigetsu then changed back to her normal form in a flash of light.

"Are you feeling ok Yoshio?" Kyoka Suigetsu asked gently.

"Yeah. No prob! I'm feeling better now." Yoshio said in a sincere tone. "So what're we going to call your other form? Like you said, you don't want to attract any unwanted attention unless the situation calls for it." Yoshio asked.

"To be truthful, I have no name for it. It's only a disguise after all." Kyoka Suigetsu said in a thoughtful frown.

"That's it! We'll call it _Namaenashi_ ("No Name" in Japanese)! Whaddaya think?" Yoshio asked.

"Yoshio! That's a great name for it! No wonder we're so compatible! Hee hee!" Kyoka Suigetsu giggled. "We're also going to have to create some techniques for it too so it'll look like a real deal Zanpakutō." She continued.

"Sounds like fun." Yoshio said as they both then fell asleep.

_The Next Day..._

After the eventful night they had together, Kyoka Suigetsu decided that it was time to inhabit Yoshio's Inner World so she wouldn't arouse suspicion among the peers. She still promised to come out and visit though. Or HE could visit.

Yoshio then walked up to the guard and requested to be put into the Soul Reaper Academy. The guard let him pass and Yoshio made his way to the examination that the examiners were hosting for new students.

They each had to perform a series of tests. One was to accurately control their Spiritual Pressure, perform at least two Hado and one Bakudo spell, and finally, along with demonstrating a spar against another student.

Yoshio passed with flying colors in both the Spiritual and Kido tests. Next came the spar. He was up against a sneering boy named Shuji Aiso.

They began to bow, but Shuji just simply head butted Yoshio when he didn't expect it. Yoshio growled internally at this. It was SO on now! They were both handed wooden swords and began to trade blows.

Yoshio had to weave through Shuji's relentless attacks while at the same time, trying to find a weak point to strike him at. After a long tiring "battle", Shuji accidentally dropped his guard when he thought Yoshio was beaten. However Yoshio wasn't. It was simply a ploy! When Shuji was to do the finishing blow, Yoshio struck him where a real blade would've pierced his heart and won.

Yoshio was then accepted into the Academy and sent to the Advanced Class since he was so well trained (thanks to Kyoka Suigetsu, although no one knew this!). Yoshio was handed a schedule and suddenly, Kyoka Suigetsu gasped at the date on it!

_'What is it Kyo?!'_ Yoshio asked her internally.

_"The date is November 1st. 110 years from now, the Winter War takes place! That means...I've somehow been transported to the future!"_

**_To be continued!_**

* * *

**So? How'd you like this chapter? Congratulations to those who guessed right on if I was messing with time! LOLZ. If there's any questions you want answered, PM me and I'll see what I can tell you without spoiling the story. I hope you'll continue to give me your support! Antex signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo! Wassup people?! I'm happy that you all liked my last chapter! Was it satisfying enough for you I wonder? I hope so! Because this one will be just as good! Anyhow, enough of my rambling! On with the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and Yoshio, along with Kyoka Suigetsu's disguise: Namaenashi.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

-Kyo's POV-

_I couldn't believe it. I was actually sent back! Back in time before Aizen became Captain of Squad 5! How could this have happened? Could it have been the Hogyoku? Or perhaps another force of some kind? Whatever it was, there's no use moping now. Instead, this could be my chance! A chance to amend the mistakes and pain I caused all others in this time. And with Yoshio by my side, there won't be anything that can stand in our way and stop us!  
_

_Look out Aizen! I'm going to get even with you!_

-Normal POV-

As Yoshio waited silently for Kyoka Suigetsu to snap out of her surprise, he decided to leave her to her thoughts while he went to go find their dormitories while staying at the Academy.

About 15 minutes later, Kyoka Suigetsu's presence filled his mind once again and she seemed...satisfied? Wondering what was going on with his partner, he decided to speak with her as he got settled to sleep in for the night.

_'Kyo? Are you feeling ok? I was worried that you may have gotten frazzled over...you-know-what. What's on your mind now?'_ He internally asked her.

_"I must admit Yoshio that I am still frazzled at this, but still, this could be my one chance to redeem myself for all the pain and mayhem I caused while under Aizen's influence. If we can stall his plans long enough, we may have a chance for a better future."_ Kyoka Suigetsu responded back.

_'Well...ok. As long as you're alright.'_ Yoshio said satisfied with her response.

**_Bleach_**

5 years later...

For the next 5 years, Yoshio alongside with Kyoka Suigetsu trained long and hard in the Soul Reaper Academy. Thanks to the efforts of his teachers and Kyoka Suigetsu herself, he was able to master Kido, Hakudo, Hoho, and Zanjutsu. Also, during that time, both Yoshio and Kyoka Suigetsu found out how to use her other sword form.

The release command was "Wander... _Namaenashi_!" Instead of utilizing illusions, this particular release command of Kyoka Suigetsu's used the Darkness attribute. They were still far away from creating any command techniques, but with more practice, Kyoka Suigetsu was certain that they'd get somewhere eventually.

Eventually, the time finally came for graduation. Yoshio was garbed in graduation robes while in his Inner World, Kyoka Suigetsu was looking on in pride. Yoshio then recieved the invitation to choose the Squad he was to be affiliated with. Upon Kyoka Suigetsu's suggestion, he chose Squad 9. It was there he met his new Captain: Kensei Mugurama and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna. He also met Kaname Tosen who Kyoka Suigetsu said to keep an eye on. He was then added in as the Seventh Seat.

That Night in Yoshio's Inner World...

After fitting in with the other Squad members, Yoshio then headed to bed (after doing some paperwork his Captain wanted him to do that Mashiro didn't fill out) and entered his Inner World where he'd battle Kyoka Suigetsu in her Namaenashi form to develop any techniques.

"Alright. Are you all set Kyo? I know I am!" Yoshio said confidently.

"Hmph! Just because we're friends/partners, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you Yoshio. Remember, I'm still your Zanpakutō too!" Kyoka Suigetsu said tauntingly. Then in a bright light, she transformed into her alter ego, Namaenashi.

**"Are you ready now Yoshio?"** Namaenashi asked.

"Ha! You bet!" Yoshio said.

Both of them summoned their Zanpakutō and got ready to fight. Namaenashi's sealed form had the hilt similar to that of an eye, with a curved handle. The blade was also curved somewhat downwards to form a hook of sorts. And finally, the shaft had the pattern of diamonds carved on it.

"Wander..._Namaenashi_/**Namaenashi**!" Yoshio and Kyoka Suigetsu both shouted simultaneously. The blade then transformed into it's Shikai form which was a Zanpakutō that has a black handle with a silver spike in its pommel and a peculiar guard. The left half of the guard is blue with a small, silver section at its bottom, rectangular, and connects to both ends of the handle, while the right half is silver, curves outward slightly, and does not connect to the bottom of the handle. Its shaft is blue on its left half and yellow on its right half. The head of the blade is yellow and forms a large hook that curves to the left. The blade is comprised by three curved spikes lining the outer edge of the hook.

They then clashed their Zanpakutō and sparks rained down on their bodies. Kyo sent out a flurry of slashes and jabs which Yoshio had a hard time dodging. It took him a few times to find Kyoka Suigetsu's weak point and when he did, he exploited it. He then put her on the defensive and unleashed a sudden technique. A huge fireball made of dark energy shot out at the tip of the blade and injured Kyoka Suigetsu fairly well. He then unleashed another technique he didn't know he could use which was his blade suddenly making both him vanish and then attack! Kyoka Suigetsu then called for both of them to stop and they did. Yoshio didn't let his guard down as quick though. Kyoka Suigetsu chuckled at this as she turned back into her true form.

"Relax Yoshio. The battle is over now. There's no need to be on guard. Hee hee!" Kyoka Suigetsu teased him.

At this Yoshio sighed and sealed Namaenashi, then put it in it's sheath. "Sorry Kyo. Just a force of habit y'know?" He said.

"Of course. There's no problem being cautious Yoshio. I understand. Anyway, let's go over those techniques you used." She said in a calm and gentle tone.

After discussing the two techniques, they decided to name the one that shot a dark fireball: _Dākuhōru_ ("Dark Void") and the one where he vanished: _Fantomu-Ryoku_ ("Phantom Force"). They both agreed on these attack names and Kyoka Suigetsu let Yoshio leave his Inner World so that he may get some rest for the trials ahead.

Meanwhile at 5th Squad...

Aizen was busy doing paperwork for the night while his fool of a Captain Shinji Hirako was busy snoozing the night away. He then came across some paperwork about a "Yoshio Toyoto" who was recently assigned to 9th Squad as it's Seventh Seat. Curious, Aizen read over the paper and was surprised that the boy received excellent grades in all of his exams. It was then that he sent out his senses to feel the "presence" of the boy. It was surprising to say the least! The boy had remarkable Spiritual Pressure and had a unique Inner World. He couldn't however identify the Zanpakutō.

_'Strange...this boy is remarkably powerful. He may become useful for my future plans. I'll have to assign Kaname to watch over him carefully. And what's this is sense from his Zanpakutō? It's...familiar. No matter. I just need to focus on the present at the moment.'_ Aizen thought to himself quietly.

He didn't notice however that Kyoka Suigetsu (not Yoshio's Kyoka Suigetsu, but Aizen's) flinched.

The next morning...

As the sun shined down on Squad 9's barracks, Yoshio slowly opened his eyes and got prepared for the day. He also made sure that Kyoka Suigetsu was awake as well. After checking in with Captain Mugurama, he then received his assignment to slay a group of Hollows attacking the 1st District in Rukongai. He then headed out, but not before walking up to someone Kyoka Suigetsu knew all too well.

"Why hello. You must be the new graduate Yoshio Toyoto correct? My name is Sosuke Aizen. I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 5. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He smiled.

Yoshio as to not arouse suspicion, shook Aizen's hand and gave the best fake smile he could muster. "It's an honor to meet you too Lieutenant Aizen. I do hope we'll become further acquainted sometime eh?" Yoshio said with hidden venom in his voice.

"Yes. I quite agree. Well, I must be off. I've got to fill out some paperwork for my Captain." Aizen replied. He then took his leave while hiding a smile.

Yoshio let out the breath he was holding in and quickly left to do his job assignment.

Later...

Yoshio was face to face against a monstrous Hollow that was in the shape of a giant dinosaur. The beast regarded him with a hungry look and called forth a small group of Menos Grande. It then lunged at Yoshio who Flash Stepped out of the way. He then looked around and saw that no one was in sight.

"Shatter...Kyoka Suigetsu!" He commanded. Kyoka Suigetsu then was in her Shikai form although didn't look any different than before. He then cast Kanzen Saimin and hypnotized the Gillians into eating each other and then he sliced the last ones head off purifying it. He then jumped out of the way of the Hollow known as Hollow Rex from head butting him.

**"You smell good Soul Reaper! Let me eat you!"** Hollow Rex shouted.

"Not in a million years you fossilized reject!" Yoshio shouted back. This definitely angered the Hollow and when he didn't see it coming, Yoshio chanted an incantation for a Kido spell.

"Hado number 73! Soren Sokatsui!" Yoshio shouted while firing the blast at the Hollow's face. It then became dazed allowing Yoshio to slice it to ribbons. Then for some reason, the Hollow reformed as gates appeared behind it!

_'Kyo. What the hell is that?!'_ Yoshio asked his Zanpakutō Spirit.

"Those are none other than the Gates of Hell Yoshio. Do not fear. Only the one Hollow is being sent. The other souls it devoured will be purified. There's no need to worry." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

A large sword stabbed through the Hollow and it was dragged back inside the Gates. After that, all that remained was eerie laughter. Needless to say, Yoshio wouldn't forget this anytime soon.

Squad 9 Barracks...

"I see! So that's the gist of your report Yoshio? If I'd known it was that epic of a battle, you should've invited me! Ha ha!" Yoshio merely sweatdropped at his Captain's "humor".

"Ha ha *cough cough*! Anyway, take a nice long rest. You've deserved it!" Kensei said in a proud tone.

Yoshio bowed in respect and did as suggested. Little did he know, Kaname Tosen watched from the shadows...

Unknown Location...

"I see. So that is what you've found out Kaname?"

"Yes Lord Aizen. He seems to have become quite popular with Captain Mugurama and Lieutenant Kuna." Kaname told his leader.

"Sounds like we're gonna have some interference eh Lieutenant Aizen?" Another voice said in a calm yet creepy tone.

"Indeed Gin. I can tell that this one will be quite...special." Aizen said with a smirk on his face.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Good, bad, so so? Give me some feedback alright? And if you need questions answered, PM me! **

**This is Antex signing off!**


End file.
